Sex Appeal
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu claims that he has more sex appeal than Lucy does. They make a bet on it.


**Hehee, got a funny idea for a fiction. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sex appeal

"Ugh, that was terrible! I think you need to step up you're A game Lucy." Natsu groaned as the team walked into the guild. "What a lack of sex appeal on your part."

"Shut up Natsu! I _have _sex appeal, and a lot of it!" The two bickered about the subject ever since the train station. The mission didn't really go as planned, but they got it done. Part of the plan was for Lucy to seduce someone, but that person was left unaffected by her efforts.

"Tch, I bet I have more sex appeal than you do." Natsu muttered aloud. Gray, Happy, and Erza listened in on the conversation, silently and occasionally chuckling from the two's squabble. The guild couldn't help but notice what the argument was about as well.

"I have more sex appeal in one finger, than you do in your whole entire body!" she said angrily.

"Coming from the one who's still single…" he muttered just enough for her to hear. Lucy snapped.

"Ok mister 'I know everything'! I bet you can't seduce a single girl in this guild!" she waved her arms to emphasize the female members of the guild. "You know what; we should make it a bet. You have five minutes to show me what you can do!"

"Oh yeah, and if I win?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest gesturing that he accepts the challenge.

"If you win, I'll buy you a meal at the bar. And if _I_ win, you have to buy me a meal! Let me just tell you, I have expensive taste." She smiled devilishly. Natsu frowned as he felt slightly threatened. _What did I get myself into now?_ He thought.

"Natsu, there's still a chance to back out you know." Happy mentioned.

"No way! I never refuse a bet!" he claimed proudly.

"Well, Natsu. I'm waiting." She put her hands on her hips. Natsu gulped. He scratched his butt unconsciously. He looked around to see what he could work with, but he was kind of coming up short.

Suddenly his sight was set on Gray. Natsu smiled as his brain hatched an idea. He turned to the ice mage and forcibly tugged on his shirt. "O-oi! What're trying to do?" he protested as he got he shirt entirely off.

"Shh! Working." Natsu then pushed him over to the table. "Sit." He commanded Gray to sit on top of the table.

"When did I get wrapped up in this?" Gray asked as Natsu concentrated on his next move. Natsu then removed his own shirt. Lucy watched with curiosity wondering what he was up to.

All of them didn't expect what he did next. Natsu straddled Gray's lap and wrapped his around Gray's neck. "Wait, what are you-" The ice mage didn't have enough time to finish his question before Natsu kissed him fully on the lips.

Gray was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back with a happy sound. Jaws dropped as they witnessed Natsu and Gray practically swap spit. Both Lucy and Erza's heads shot back with blood spewing from their noses.

The rest of the guild saw this as well. "Oh my…" Mirajane said dizzily as crimson liquid streamed from her nose. The bartender then fell over.

The other girls in the guild suffered the same fate. Levy's nosebleed splashed all over the book she was reading. Wendy's face went bright red, but Charle shielded her eyes. The she-cat too had to hold her nose to keep the blood from coming out. Cana spit out the beer she was drinking and nearly choked. Laki, Bisca, Lisanna and Evergreen were face down in blood as well.

"G-gray-sama…?" Juvia's face steamed up as she nearly fell unconscious with a stream of blood following her. Pantherlily tsked.

"All the women here are such perverts. Aren't I right Gajeel? ...Gajeel?" The black exceed turned to see his partner slumped on his chair with a prominent nose bleed. Lily's eye shot out of his head. "You too!"

Gray and Natsu finally pulled apart. They looked around obliviously. "Um…what happened here?" Gray wondered out loud.

"Hey, look at that!" Natsu rejoiced happily. "Lucy, wake up! I'm hungry~!" he poking her face as she was still in her twitchy state.

"I…I'll get my wallet…"


End file.
